The present invention relates to a throttle valve with a throttle valve driving motor.
Publication of Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Sho63-277826 discloses that driving means, for example, a motor and the like controls the throttle opening degree without a mechanical petal mechanism. In this conventional device for controlling the throttle opening degree, a mechanism for returning compulsorily the throttle valve in a closing direction by a lever moved by the pedal operation when the driving motor is abnormal is employed. However, in the above conventional device, when the driving motor is out of order and the throttle valve is returned compulsorily in the closing direction during running on a highway or an ordinary road, an engine output decreases rapidly or the engine stops sometimes so that the driver feels uneasy.